Planes Inesperados
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: La vida de Sora era totalmente normal, pero un simple choque le dara un inesperado cambio a toda su vida... TAIORATO! y un poco de Takari y Koumi! Mal Summary.. cap. 5 up! R&R porfa! Alternate Universe!
1. Un Encuentro

**Digimon no me pertenece y bla bla bla.. esto solo lo hago por diversión y bla bla bla... Ya saben que si Digimon me perteneciera habria terminado con un Takari XD.. Mi primer Fic, comentarios bienvenidos..

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: El encuentro**

Todo estaba obscuro, un chico rubio me agarraba de la mano, corríamos, o mas bien, huíamos, muchas personas nos perseguían, una de ellas saco un arma y le apunto a mi acompañante -¡No!- grite muy fuerte, y en eso, sonó mi despertador.

Hoy era sábado, los sábados deberían ser para descansar, ¿no creen? Pero este sábado iba a ser diferente, yo Sora Takenouchi debía levantarme temprano, ya que iba a ir a el aeropuerto a recoger a una amiga que llegaba de unas vacaciones en Nueva York, su nombre Mimi Tachikawa, ella y yo somos amigas desde ya hace 4 años, ósea desde que yo tenía 11 años, y ella 10, nos conocimos ya que vamos a la misma escuela (claro que ella va en un año más bajo que el mío) y porque éramos vecinas, pero me mude a otro edificio departamental, después ella también se mudo a un edificio cerca al mío, pero eso no importa.

Todavía no entiendo cómo me deje convencer por Mimi, normalmente no hago favores que incluyan: Despiértate a las 6:00 am pide un taxi y llega al aeropuerto a más tardar las 7:00, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme.

_Flashback_

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor (después de 100 por favor mas)

-Está bien Mimi iré por ti al aeropuerto

-Gracias Sora no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, no olvides debes estar allí a mas tardar las 7:00

- Si Mimi, allí estaré.

_Fin del Flashback_

Si definitivamente fui muy débil. El reloj marcaba las 6:15, debía darme prisa, no quería quedar atrapada en el tráfico, porque aquí en Odaiba, no importa que sea sábado a las 6:00 am, va a haber tráfico, siempre.

Cuando salí del edificio donde vivo, vi, al otro lado de la calle, a un chavo de cabellos alborotados color café chocolate, y una sonrisa muy simpática, era Tai, mi mejor amigo.

-Sora, hola- saludaba mientras cruzaba la calle

-Hola Tai, valla después de todo si vas a cumplir la apuesta

-Claro que sí, yo Taichi Yagami, siempre cumplo mi palabra

-Jaja, ya vez por lo que tienes que pasar por no creerme que seguía siendo buena en football

-Si ya sé, no sé por qué no acepto que siempre serás muy buena en el football- dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Lo sé, ya ves que aunque ahora practique tenis, nunca perderé "el toque"- dije con la voz exagerada

-Jaja en eso tienes razón

_Flashback_

-Sora, apuesto a que ya no eres tan buena en el football como antes

-A que sigo siendo igual de buena

-A que no, ¿apostamos?- Dijo Tai con voz seductora

-Está bien y yo sé muy bien que apostar, mira si yo gano tú me tendrás que acompañar el sábado por Mimi al aeropuerto

-OK, pero si yo gano tu tendrás que hacer mi tarea durante un mes

-Hecho

Y creo que ya sabemos cómo termino esta apuesta

_Fin del Flashback_

_-_Pues ya vámonos al aeropuerto, o se nos va a hacer tarde- Dije

Y eso hicimos, pedimos un taxi, y por suerte para nosotros no había mucho tráfico, ¡era un milagro!, De hecho ya habían ocurrido dos milagros en este sábado, primero que Tai se levanto temprano, y ahora esto, definitivamente iba a ser un gran día.

Gracias a que no había tráfico llegamos al aeropuerto en 20 minutos, el reloj marcaba las 6:40, Tai y yo nos pusimos a buscar la sala donde iba a aterrizar Mimi, era la sala 35-C, tardamos un rato en encontrarla, ya que el aeropuerto era gigantesco, pero la hallamos.

-Valla que este aeropuerto no tiene fin- Dijo Tai mientras se sentaba en una silla- Y muero de sed, oye Sora, ¿no trajiste algo de agua?

-No Tai, pero mira allá hay un restaurant- Dije mientras señalaba un restaurant al final del pasillo- Si quieres puedo ir a comprar agua

_Vuelo 276 de Nueva York a Tokio acaba de aterrizar_

-Mejor me doy prisa para que los dos recibamos a Mimi- Dije

-Está bien Sora

Y corrí en dirección al restaurant. Cuando me entregaron el agua me di media vuelta, y no podía creer cuantas personas había, si hacia menos de 5 minutos que no había tanta gente, seguro ya habían bajado los del avión de Nueva York, al igual que personas de otros vuelos, y yo tenía que hallar a Tai y a Mimi entre toda esa gente, por suerte para mi Tai se paro en una silla y lo alcance a ver fácilmente, entonces empecé a correr hacia su dirección, pero entonces…

-Pum!- choque contra una persona y los dos caímos al suelo

-Perdóname, venia corriendo y no me fije por donde venia- dije con la cabeza baja

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba le poniendo mucha atención a mi camino- Dijo una voz musical, casi perfecta

Levante la cabeza y me encontré de frente con un chavo güero ojiazul, era increíblemente guapo, me tendió la mano para que me levantara

-Gracias- le dije- creo que ya me voy, me están esperando- dije con la voz un poco temblorosa

-No hay de que, a mí también me esperan- Se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud

-Sora, Sora ¿estás bien?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, era Tai

-Si Tai, no te apures, ¿Dónde está Mimi?- Le pregunte mientras buscaba a mis costados

-Aquí estoy tontita- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas

-Mimi- le dije y la abrace- ¿Como estas?, ¿cómo te fue en Nueva York?

-Me fue muy bien gracias, pero al parecer tu estas mejor, ¿quién era ese chico tan lindo con el que platicabas?

-Si Sora ¿quién era?- Me pregunto Tai, un poco enojado

-La verdad es que no lo sé- Les dije muy sinceramente, y me di cuenta que había sido una tonta, no le pregunte ni siquiera su nombre, y ahora nunca lo volvería a ver…

-Oye Sora- me dijo Tai, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- ¿Todavía tienes el agua?

-Si Tai, toma- le dije mientras le daba el agua

-Oigan chicos que tal si vamos a una mesa, y platicamos- Dijo Mimi

-Está bien- Dijimos Tai y yo al unísono

Y mientras íbamos caminando en dirección a una mesa, iba pensando, ¿quien había sido aquel chico?, y más importante aún, ¿nos volveríamos a ver? Esas eran las preguntas que retumbaban fuerte en mi cabeza, y yo ansiaba conocer la respuesta.

* * *

**Ese fue el primer capitulo, no estubo tan bueno, pero se ira poniendo mejor, ¿Sora volvera a ver a ese misterioso chico? ¿Por que Tai se enojo cuando le pregunto a Sora quien era ese chico?**

**Ya lo sabran... XD ya saben comentarios 100% bienvenidos**


	2. Una Sorpresa

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que ya ven, la falta de inspiracion y falta de tiempo son los culpables!

En este capitulo va a haber un poco de Takari xD

Ya saben que Digimon no me pertenece..

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Una Sorpresa**

-Hola mamá, ya regrese- Dije cerrando la puerta detrás mío, nadie me contesto, camine hacia la cocina, había una nota, en ella mi mama explicaba que había salido a fuera de la ciudad para ir a una Expo Floral y que regresaba hasta el lunes en la noche. No me sorprendió que mi mamá no estuviera en casa, ella nunca estaba, de hecho a veces llegaba a pensar que su Escuela de Arreglos Florales le importaba más que yo, pero yo sabía que no era así.

No me molesta la soledad, claro que preferiría estar acompañada, pero si no se puede, no me importa, y en este momento no podía ir con nadie, Tai tenía practica de football, así que no podía ir con él, Mimi tenía que ir a su casa a arreglar sus maletas después de su viaje, pero la vería (N/A seguía siendo sábado) mañana, quedamos de vernos en el centro comercial, pero que podría hacer, tenía toda la tarde para mi sola, y no pensaba quedarme encerrada en mi casa, así que decidí salir, no sabía a dónde, pero siempre es mejor salir a estar encerrado.

Iba caminando por mi edificio, todo estaba mucho mas callado, me pareció de lo más extraño, y más aun no ver a nadie por los pasillos. Cuando salí del edificio comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, hasta que tope con alguien.

-¡Sora!

-¡Hola Hikari!, que haces por aquí tan sola

-Más bien que haces tú aquí en frente de mi edificio departamental

Estaba sumamente sorprendida, ¿Cómo había llegado a casa de Kari sin darme cuenta?-Sabes Kari, no me di cuenta que llegue a tu casa- Dije muy sinceramente

-¿En serio?, haha, este tipo de cosas solamente te pasan a ti-Dijo con una sonrisa muy linda, muy parecida a la de su hermano

-Sí, ya lo creo, en fin, creo que ibas saliendo, ¿o me equivoco?

Se sonroja-Este si iba de salida, es que voy a hacer… ¡un trabajo escolar!- Dijo demasiado nerviosa

-Kari, eres pésima inventando excusas- Dije con una sonrisa burlona- Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Si Sora, lo sé, bueno lo que en realidad pasa es que voy a salir con Takeru…

-¡En serio!- Dije interrumpiéndola

-Sí pero no es lo que tú piensas-Dijo poniéndose roja como un jitomate- saldremos también con Miyako, Ken, Daisuke e Iori

-Pero a ti te gustaría que fueran nomas tu y el, ¿no es así?

-Sí, la verdad Sora, TK me gusta desde siempre pero yo creo que el solamente me ve como a una amiga

-Yo no pienso que sea así, estoy segura que TK está loquísimo por ti, al igual que Davis- Dije con sonrisa burlona

-¿¡En serio lo crees?! De lo de Davis, si estoy segura, pero de TK, no

-Créeme, TK vive en mi edificio departamental (N/A ya sé que no es así, pero bueno), yo le puedo preguntar, claro solamente si tu quieres

-Gracias Sora, pero sabes, prefiero que las cosas vallan ocurriendo poco a poco- Mira su reloj- valla ya es tarde Sora me tengo que ir, gracias por escuchar

-De nada Kari, me saludas a todos

-Claro, adiós- Dijo haciendo un ademan de despedida

Suspire, otra vez sola, mire a mi alrededor, no vi a nadie conocido, mire mi reloj, apenas eran las 3. Camine hasta llegar a mi edificio departamental, y pare de golpe, no, no quería estar sola en mi departamento, así que decidí sentarme en una banca, me recargue contra la pared y saque mi iPod, lo puse en aleatorio, le subí el volumen al máximo, y me dormí.

-Sora, despierta- Escuche que me decía una voz, y abrí los ojos, me encontré con un niño rubio con una sonrisa muy linda, sus ojos contagiaban felicidad, eran azules como el cielo

-¿Takeru?

-Qué bueno que despertaste, va a empezar a llover

Mire al cielo, Takeru tenía razón, el cielo estaba negro, mire mi reloj, marcaba las 7:30- T.K.- le dije

-Mande

-Gracias por despertarme, de no haber sido por ti seguiría aquí dormida, hasta no se qué hora- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-No es nada Sora, para eso estamos los amigos- Me dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce

Una gota cayó del cielo y me mojo la mano- mejor hay que entrar- le propuse

-Claro

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con los demás?- Le pregunte mientras entrabamos en el edifico

-¿Cómo sabes de la reunión?- me pregunto muy sorprendido y sonrojado

-Es que hoy me encontré a Kari, y me dijo que iba a salir contigo, y con los demás- le explique

-Ah, ok… Me fue bien- Dijo todavía sonrojado- lo único malo fue que Daisuke, Ken, Miyako e Iori no pudieron asistir

-¿Entonces solo salieron tu y Kari?

-Si-Me respondió mas rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno (N/A haha fue lo primero que se me ocurrió)- Oye Sora, ¿te puedo confesar una cosa?

-Si claro T.K., lo que sea

-Es que… Creo que me gusta Kari- Me dijo aun más rojo- Pero no se que deba hacer, porque a Daisuke también le gusta, y pienso que si le digo a Kari lo que siento, sería como un traidor

-No serias un traidor T.K., para nada, todos tenemos derecho a amar, y yo pienso T.K. que lo mejor sería que se lo dijeras, yo se que Daisuke entenderá, y tú te sentirás mucho mas liberado

-¿En serio crees que Daisuke entenderá?

-Si, tal vez no ahora, pero lo hará

-Gracias Sora, en serio eres una gran amiga-Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera- Oye Sora, ¿Me puedes decir la hora?

-Sí, son las 8:05

-¡No ya es tarde!

-¿Para qué?- pregunte muy extrañada por su repentino cambio de ánimo

-Es que ya a de haber llegado mi hermano-Me dijo mientras empezaba a correr- nos vemos Sora, y gracias por todo- decía con un ademan de despedida

-Eh, adiós- le respondí, no muy segura de que me hubiera escuchado

¿T.K tiene un hermano? De eso no estaba enterada, según yo él vivía solo con su mamá, ya que sus papas se divorciaron cuando él era muy pequeño, pero que él tuviera un hermano nunca había escuchado nada, hasta ahora.

Seguía en el Lobby del edificio, ahí nos habíamos quedado T.K. y yo platicando, así que tengo que subir 7 pisos para llegar a mi departamento, por suerte para mí, estaba muy descansada por haber dormido casi toda la tarde, así que no me importo tener que usar las escaleras.

Llegue a mi departamento, y me di cuenta, gracias a un sonido que emitió mi estomago, que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, definitivamente tenía hambre, y mucha. Camine a la cocina, y me prepare un Sándwich, algo sencillo, y rápido, lo devore en tres segundos, hasta me parecía a Tai, o a Davis, camine al sillón y prendí la Tele, me puse a ver una película, no puse mucha atención de cual era, ya que mis pensamientos estaban en otro mundo, un mundo de color azul, igual al azul de los ojos de aquel muchacho que vi esta mañana.

*Ring* El teléfono me despertó a la mañana siguiente, era mi mamá, quería saber cómo me encontraba, y también me pidió disculpas por no haberme avisado que iba a salir. No recordaba a qué hora me había quedado dormida en el sillón, debió haber sido tarde, ya que no tenia sueño por la larga siesta que tuve ayer. Mire el reloj, eran las 10:12, recordé que iba a verme con Mimi en el centro comercial a las 12:00, así que desayune y me arregle.

Cuando iba saliendo de mi casa, mi celular empezó a sonar, mire el número, era Mimi, conteste

-Hola Mimi

-Hola Sora, ¿recuerdas que hoy quedamos de vernos en el centro comercial?

-Si claro que me acuerdo, de hecho ya voy de salida

-Sora, ¿mejor puedes venir a mi casa?

-¿Por qué?

Suspiro-Es que mis papas no quieren que valla a un centro comercial por ahora, no quieren que gaste más dinero, no tienes idea de cuánto se enojaron al ver cuánto gaste en Estados Unidos

-Jajaja,-dije recordando la cantidad de maletas que tenía ayer en el aeropuerto- está bien Mimi voy a tu casa- Colgué.

Mimi vivía a escasas 4 cuadras de mi casa, el edificio donde ella vive es un poco más lujoso que el mío, pero eso a decir verdad no me importa. Llegue muy rápido a su casa, toque el timbre y la Sra. Tachikawa me abrió la puerta

-Buenas tardes Sra. Tachikawa- Le dije a la señora que lucía como la típica ama de casa que parece que su vida es 100% perfecta

-Hola Sora, pasa, Mimi está en su cuarto

-Gracias- Le respondí, y empecé a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Mimi

El cuarto de Mimi era extremadamente rosa, parecía un cuarto de toda una princesita, pero eso es lo que mi mejor amiga es, Una Princesita.

-Hola Sora-Me saludo Mimi, quien estaba sentada en su cama

-Hola Mimi

-Ahora si te podre contar bien como me fue en Estados Unidos, porque ayer Tai no me dejaba hablar en paz

-Si-Mimi estaba a punto de empezar a habla sobre su viaje cuando le dije- Mimi

-¿Mande?-dijo un poco enojada

-¿Tu sabias que Takeru tiene un hermano?- La cara de Mimi cambio de enojada a sorprendida

-Pero, el es hijo único, ¿Quién te dijo que tiene un hermano?

-Él

* * *

Y bien ¿que les parecio? no estubo ta bueno como queria que estubiera, pero nimodo..

Muchas gracias a Pianalli Tlahuilli y a promesse-euphy por sus comentarios, ustedes me apoyaron a seguir escribiendo!


	3. El Reencuentro

**¡Por fin actualice!, ya se que tarde años, pero ya ven la tarea, la escuela, el bloqueo artistico.. XD, Pero ya aqui esta por fin!**

**Ya saben que ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. esto solo lo hago por diversion y para entretener, pero la trama si me pertenece.. creo, jeje**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El Reencuentro**

La cara de Mimi parecía cada vez más sorprendida, de hecho de momento creí que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

-Pero es que es imposible, si tuviera un hermano ya nos lo habría dicho, ¿no crees?- Me dijo Mimi, ahora con cara de desconfianza, los cambios repentinos de cara que Mimi hacia comenzaban a sorprenderme y sobre todo, a asustarme.

-Pues sí, la verdad no tengo idea de porque nos lo estuviera ocultando, pero quien sabe tal vez tenía sus razones.

-Tal vez…. –Ahora en su cara había una sonrisa misteriosa-¿Sora?

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que su hermano este más guapo que él?

Caí al puro estilo anime.

-No lo sé Mimi-Le dije mientras me levantaba

-Ay Sora por esta noticia que me dijiste casi se me olvida contarte sobre alguien que conocí en Nueva York.

-Pues ahora ya me lo puedes contar sin interrupción alguna

Después me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso de "sin interrupción alguna" ya que se lo tomo muy en serio, pasó horas y horas describiéndome a un tal Michael, que en pocas palabras se podría decir que era un típico niño rubio estadounidense con cabello chino, para mi gusto nada especial.

Después de haber escuchado a Mimi sobre sus "aventuras en el Centro Comercial y sobre lo especial que era Michael", me despedí y me fui a mi casa. No tarde mucho en llegar, abrí la puerta y fui hacia el teléfono, tenía dos nuevos mensajes:

_Sora, hija ¿como estas? Espero que bien, solo llamaba para ver cómo te iba, háblame, recuerda regreso mañana por la tarde._

_¿Sora? Hola soy yo Taichi, oye llamaba para ver si querías venir a mi casa a cenar, nomas para disfrutar de las últimas horas de vacaciones, bueno sí si puedes te espero aquí como a las 6:00 ¿Está bien? Nos vemos._

Vi mi reloj, eran las 5:30, por suerte para mi había comido un tentempié en casa de Mimi, así que no tenía hambre, del contrario yo creo que me estaría muriendo de hambre, más o menos como ayer en la noche.

Marque el numero de mi mamá tal y como ella me lo había pedido, le avise que todo bien y que la esperaba con ansias. Después salí de mi departamento en dirección al departamento de Tai.

Tai y yo somos los mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria, siempre estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, mejor amigo no podía tener. El siempre me apoyaba, y yo a él.

No tarde en llegar a su casa, ya que estaba muy cerca de la mía, de hecho siempre nos vamos juntos a la escuela, claro Hikari también nos acompaña, a decir verdad creo que si no fuera por ella Tai nunca iría a la escuela, siempre se quedaría dormido.

Toque, y me abrió Kari

-Hola Sora- me saludo con una linda sonrisa-pasa

-Gracias Kari-le respondí

-Sora te tengo que contar algo muy importante- me dijo con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en mi vida

-Adelante- me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta su cuarto, y le cerró con seguro-¿Por qué tanta seguridad?- le pregunte curiosa

-Es que no quiero que Tai escuche- me dijo aun sonriendo- bueno ahora si lo importante… T.K. me hablo hoy en la mañana, y me pidió que saliéramos a desayunar, yo acepte, y ahí me pregunto que si… ¡Quería ser su novia!

-¡Wow Kari felicidades!-le dije adivinando su respuesta y ahora entendiendo por que estaba tan feliz

-Tú eres la primera en enterarte, aparte de nosotros dos, claro está, pero no quiero que Tai se entere, es que ya ves es un gran celoso.

-Jaja, si lo sé, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie

-Gracias, oye Sora, no habrás tenido algo que ver en esto verdad- me pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Recordé lo que le había dicho a Takeru la noche pasada- claro que no- mentí

-¿Sora estas aquí?- se escucho que preguntaba Taichi desde la sala

-Si Tai ya voy- le respondí- Kari con tan buena noticia casi se nos olvida que Tai estaba aquí

-Haha-Río Kari muy divertida- Si tienes razón

Salimos de la habitación, Kari y yo, Tai estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la televisión y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de Kari cerrándose, se volteo inmediatamente hacia nuestra dirección fingiendo una cara de suma molestia, muy graciosa por cierto.

-Me abandonaron-Nos dijo

-Si Tai tienes toda la razón, pobre de ti-Dije en el tono más burlón que pude

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir-Me dijo ahora con una sonrisa

-No Tai gracias por invitarme-Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-No tienes idea que aburrida estaría yo sola en mi casa

-¿Sola, tu mama volvió a dejarte sola?-Dijo con voz muy preocupada

-Sí, pero ya regresa mañana, no es algo grave Tai, no te preocupes

-Está bien, pero sabes que aquí estoy para todo

-Sí, yo también estoy aquí para todo, no por nada somos mejores amigos

-Los mejores-Me respondió mientras me abrazaba

-Tortolitos, ya se quieren venir a cenar, o se van a quedar abrazaditos toda la noche-Dijo Kari con una maliciosa sonrisa desde la cocina

Tai se puso rojísimo me dio mucha risa, pero yo sabía que Tai y yo somos solamente amigos, por eso no me importo el comentario que hizo Kari…

-Sora estas roja-Me dijo Tai, sonriéndome

-¡Claro que no!-Le reclame

-Sí, si lo estas-Me dijo ahora Kari

-Pues tú no te salvas Tai-Le dije sonriéndole

-¡Claro que sí, yo no estoy para nada rojo!

-No, rojo es poco-Dijo Kari

Y Kari y yo nos empezamos a reír hasta contagiar a Tai. Y así se paso la noche, llena de risas y alegrías, hasta que se hizo tarde y me tuve que regresar a mi casa, Tai se ofreció a llevarme, pero le dije que no, que sería mejor que se quedara con Kari, pero no acepto...

-Sora déjame acompañarte, que andes sola y a estas horas de la noche por la calle no es buena idea, además no tardare nada, y a Kari no le importa quedarse sola unos minutos

-Pero Tai…-Lo mire y tenía una cara de perrito triste (ya saben de cual hablo), la cual logro convencerme-Bueno está bien, me puedes acompañar

-Ok-Dijo ahora con una sonrisa- ahorita regreso Kari

-Si hermano, adiós Sora

-Adiós Kari, nos vemos mañana-Le dije con un ademan de despedida

No tardamos nada en llegar a mi departamento, así que invite a Tai a que pasara, y ya adentro, platicamos sobre lo aburrido que era regresar a clases después de unas deliciosas vacaciones Primaverales, también recordamos cuando estábamos más pequeños y hacíamos miles de travesuras, pero antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya eran las 11:00, definitivamente el tiempo volaba cuando estaba con mi mejor amigo. Nos despedimos y quedamos de vernos mañana afuera de mi departamento, como siempre lo hacemos, para irnos juntos a la escuela.

Ya que se fue, me puse mi piyama, y me fui a dormir.

El despertador sonó, me desperté con una gran sonrisa, porque tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un gran día, así que con un gran ánimo me bañe y me puse el horrible uniforme verde de mi escuela, La IOAC (Instituto de Odaiba A.C.), desayune un plato de cereal y salí de mi departamento con esa alegría. Al salir me encontré con Tai y Kari, justo como habíamos acordado en la noche.

Platicamos todo el camino a la escuela, no tardamos en llegar, Tai y yo nos despedimos de Kari, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa, y yo conocía perfectamente la razón de esa sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?-Me pregunto Tai

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunte confundida

-¿Por qué tu y Kari están tan felices?

-Mmm, no sé-Le sonreí, sabía que le estaba mintiendo sobre Kari, pero no la podía traicionar- ¿Porque no estarlo?

-Sera porque… regresamos a la escuela quizás…

-Haha, si tal vez sea raro que estemos tan felices después de las vacaciones, pero no se… simplemente tengo la sensación de que hoy va a ser un buen día

-Para mi terminar las vacaciones no es sinónimo de un buen día-Dijo con una mueca

-Eso ya lo sé Tai- le dije ahora riendo- Bueno tenemos que entrar a clases, no queremos llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no, no quiero pasar la tarde castigado

-Yo tampoco, así que hay que darnos prisa, ya vamos tarde

Subimos las escaleras del edificio de Preparatoria hasta llegar al segundo piso, entramos al salón #207, y Tai y yo nos sentamos en nuestras sillas de siempre, ni tan atrás ni tan enfrente, más o menos en el centro del salón, yo me senté delante de Tai, como siempre lo habíamos hecho, desde el Jardín de Niños. Le eche un vistazo al salón, estaba casi lleno, de hecho solamente faltaba Tomoyo, una niña que se sentaba a mi izquierda, pero ella se había mudado a otra ciudad, así que había una silla vacía.

El profesor Yamanashi, el tutor de nuestra clase, entro al salón con su portafolio en mano, como todos los días tenía una sonrisa en su (ya entrado en años) rostro. El es un señor como de unos 50 años, ya un poco canoso, con un bigotito muy singular, con arrugas en su frente pero con unos ojos que parecían muy alegres, es un muy buen maestro, y una buena persona.

-Buenos días clase-Nos decía a todos sonriendo

-Buenos días señor Yamanashi-Contestamos todo el salón a unísono

-Bueno, como sabrán su compañera Tomoyo se tuvo que ir de la ciudad, y por lo tanto de la escuela, así que a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero-El señor Yamanashi se volteo hacia la puerta y dijo- Yamato entra por favor

Yo tenía la cabeza baja revisando algunas cosas en mi mochila, escuche unos pasos entrando al salón, y después un gran suspiro que parecía provenir de todas y cada una de las niñas del salón, se me hizo muy extraño que todas suspiraran, ni que el chavo nuevo estuviera tan guapo, saque un cuaderno de mi mochila y levante la vista.

Entre a un estado de shock al ver al chavo que había entrado al salón, estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, y sabía perfectamente de en donde lo había visto, el muchacho al que habían nombrado como Yamato y por el cual todas la niñas habían suspirado, era sin duda alguna el mismo muchacho con el que choque en el aeropuerto.

Yamato se me quedo viendo con la misma cara de asombro, que seguramente yo tenía dibujada en el rostro, no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, sentía una sensación eléctrica al mirarlos, era como si ese azul tan profundo me llamara, y yo quisiera ir con él, y ¿cómo no quererlo? El chavo era increíblemente guapo, casi parecía un ángel.

-El es Yamato Ishida acaba de llegar a Odaiba, y será su nuevo compañero por el resto del año- Dijo el señor Yamanashi, lo que hizo que saliera repentinamente de mis pensamientos, y también hizo que despegara, por primera vez desde que entro al salón, mis ojos de Yamato- Te diría siéntate donde gustes, pero como vera todos los lugares están ocupados-Dijo dirigiéndose a Yamato y mirando por todo el salón- ¡A señor Ishida tiene suerte! Ahí un lugar libre al lado de la señorita Takenouchi-Dijo mirándome

¡¿Al lado de mi, el chavo que hacía que sintiera una extraña corriente eléctrica con solo mirarlo iba a estar sentado todo el resto del año al lado de mi?! No sabía si estaba feliz o sumamente preocupada, no en definitivo estaba feliz, muy feliz.

-Si señor Yamanashi, gracias-Dijo Yamato por primera vez, su voz sonaba más perfecta que cuando me hablo en el aeropuerto, y comenzó a caminar a su lugar asignado con la vista de todos clavada en el. Se sentó con un elegante movimiento en la silla, y me volteo a ver con una mirada un poco extraña, como, confundida- Gran coincidencia volverte a ver- Dijo mirando hacia la ventana-Si te acuerdas, ¿no? Chocamos en el aeropuerto-Dijo ahora con la vista clavada en mis ojos

-Sí, lo recuerdo-Le respondí sonriendo, confirmando mi teoría, y una vez más perdiéndome en el laberinto azul de sus ojos.

* * *

**Y bien... ¿Que les parecio? bueno? malo? pesimo? Ya saben todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!**

**Muchas gracias a promesse-euphy y a Umi-lizs5 por sus reviews! En serio gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo!**


	4. Un Día Muy Largo

**Hola a todos! **

**Primero que nada, les quiero pedir un disculpa por mi tardanza, pero ya ven, exámenes finales, bloqueo artistico (jeje) y demas! Pero bueno, here it is! Espero que disfruten del capitulo! Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Umi-lizs5, gracias por apoyarme tanto con reviews como con MP gracias amiga, espero te guste!**

**A si!, una pequeña advertenca sobre este Fic, ya ven que lo habia señalado como un Sorato, pero decidi volverlo un TaiOrato para darle más drama! (maldad mia jeje..) Perdon en serio si a alguien no le gusto la idea, pero era realmente necesario! Ahora si, disfruten la lectura! **

**Ya saben ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto lo hago simplemente por diversión!**

* * *

La clase continúo como si nada, mi nuevo compañero y yo no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra, pero como me hubiera gustado volver a escuchar su musical voz. De vez en cuando lo miraba, había algo en mí que me lo exigía, y que yo gustosa obedecía.

Yamato parecía un chavo un poco antisocial, ya que, no solamente no me hablaba a mí, sino que no hablaba con nadie, es más, hasta ignoraba a mis compañeras, que intentaban hacerle platica, pero este simplemente se resignaba a darles el avión (1), incluso a la más bonita, lo cual me pareció muy raro ya que nadie ignoraba a Mitsuko Kasimi, hasta Taichi se comportaba como un idiota cuando ella estaba cerca de él.

*Ring*

Sonó la campana, di un suspiro, la clase me había parecido infinita, y le agradecía al cielo que al fin hubiera terminado.

-Sora espérame- Me grito Taichi, que todavía se encontraba dentro del salón, ya que como es costumbre, el profesor Yamanashi le había pedido que se quedará un poco más tarde, porque le iba a decir cuál sería su castigo (esta vez por aventar bolitas de papel a él nerd del salón), así que me detuve en seco, para esperar a mi mejor amigo.

La gente pasaba por mis costados, los miraba sin interés, hasta que vi unos singulares ojos entre la multitud, si, se trataba de los ojos de Yamato, le dedique una sonrisa, pero de repente, sentí que mi corazón se paraba, y deje de respirar, todo se volvió negro y…

oOoOoOo

-Sora, Sora, despierta- Escuchaba cada vez más claramente. Intentaba abrir mis ojos, ya que todo seguía negro, y tenía la necesidad de ver algún otro color.

Empezaba a ver todo cada vez mejor, al principio algo borroso, pero ya comenzaba a ver algo más que negro, de hecho alcance a apreciar a Taichi, y a su lado se encontraba Yamato, ambos estaban sentados en sillas de cuero negro, y todo este extraño lugar tenia paredes blancas -¿Do… Dónde estoy?-alcance a decir

-¡Al fin despiertas!-Festejo Taichi

-No grites, acaba de despertar, seguramente le duele la cabeza- Dijo Yamato que se encontraba leyendo un libro, y había acertado en decir que me dolía la cabeza, intente levantarme, pero fue en vano, me sentía muy débil -Señora ya despertó- Le dijo Yamato, a una señora un poco gorda, con anteojos, cabello recogido en una cebolla y con una bata blanca, que hizo que me diera cuenta que me encontraba en un hospital, ¿Pero cómo había llegado a un hospital? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba esperando a que Tai saliera del salón, pero eso no me daba respuesta alguna.

-Por fin- Dijo la señora que se me empezaba a acercar- Nos dio un buen susto señorita-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- Me puedes pasar el vaso con agua y la pastilla que está en el escritorio- Dijo dirigiéndose a Yamato, quien dejo su libro, e hizo lo que la señora le había pedido, y se los entrego, la señora intento darme de tomar el agua pero no la deje.

-Yo puedo, gracias-Dije, ahora con más fuerzas, agarre el vaso y la pastilla, coloque la pastilla en mi boca y me la pase con ayuda del agua- ¿Que hago aquí?- Le pregunte a Tai y a Yamato. No se me hizo raro que Tai estuviera acompañándome, él es mi mejor amigo y siempre nos acompañamos, pero, ¿Qué hacia Yamato acompañándome cuando apenas lo conozco?

-Te desmayaste- me respondió Taichi sonriéndome, y acercándose a mi lado- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, que raro, ¿en serio me desmaye? No recuerdo nada que pudiera hacer que me desmayara- Le dije totalmente segura

-No, yo tampoco, simplemente te vi en los brazos de Matt cuando salí del salón, y él me dijo que te habías desmayado de la nada- Dijo volteando a ver a Yamato, quien volvía a estar absorto en su lectura, ¿Matt? ¿Quién es Matt? Yo no conocía a ningún Matt.

-¿Matt?-Le pregunte muy confundida-¿Quién es Matt?- Yamato comenzó a reír, yo no comprendía la razón de su risa, me encontraba muy confundida y la pastilla todavía no tenia efecto en mi dolor de cabeza, comenzaba a enojarme.

-Yo soy Matt- Dijo Yamato, o bueno Matt- Así también me suelen decir- ¡Ah!, ya comenzaba a entender el asunto, pero, ¿Entonces Yamato me había detenido cuando estuve a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo? Sentí como mis mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, y me voltee hacia la pared para que no lo notaran, ni Tai ni Matt.

-Gracias- Le dije a Matt

-No hay nada que agradecer- Dijo este mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Claro que si, tu no dejaste que me estrellara contra el suelo cundo me desmaye

-Sí, lo hice pero...

Inesperadamente se abrió la puerta del curato donde me encontraba, Matt se quedo con la palabra en la boca y todos los presentes nos volteamos hacia esta para poder ver quien había abierto la puerta tan bruscamente, y de esta salió una señora a la cual reconocí perfectamente.

-¡Mamá!-Dije muy feliz, levantándome de la cama en la que me encontraba, y comencé a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Sora!- Dijo, mientras me abrazaba- ¿Cómo te sientes? Me preocupe demasiado cuando me avisaron que te habías desmayado, y vine inmediatamente

-Ya estoy bien Mamá, no te preocupes, que bueno que regresaste bien de la Expo Floral- le dije sonriendo

-Si, también me da gusto volver, hola Taichi, no te había visto- Dijo volteando a ver al mencionado

-Hola Señora Takenouchi, que bueno que regreso bien- Le respondió a mi Mamá con una sonrisa, la cual, después de devolverle la sonrisa, se volteo hacia la puerta, de la que salió un chico al que también reconocí a la perfección.

-¡Hola hermano!-Dijo el chico que acababa de entrar muy alegremente, si, era Takeru, y si acababa de decir "hola hermano", lo cual solo se podía significar una cosa…

-Hola Takeru- Contesto Yamato, entonces, era verdad, TK era hermano de Yamato. Me parecía increíble, es decir, ¡eran dos opuestos! Por un lado Takeru era un chico dulce, y tierno, y por el otro Yamato era un chico serio, y reservado, pero eso no les quitaba que eran físicamente idénticos, podrían pasar como gemelos si no fuera por la diferencia de edad, y por que la mirada de Yamato lucia mucho más triste que la de su pequeño hermano.

-¡Sora qué bueno que ya estás bien!- Me dijo Takeru con su linda y sincera sonrisa- Me entere que te desmayaste

-¿Y eso? ¿Toda la IOAC ya sabe que me desmaye?- le pregunte con un tono un poco burlón

-Haha, eso parece, y todos dicen que te habrías dado un buen golpe en la cabeza si no te hubiera detenido "El guapísimo chico nuevo" o eso es lo que dicen las niñas- ambos nos volteamos hacia Yamato, y comenzamos a reír, y este solamente desvió la mirada.

-¡Esperen un minuto!- Grito Tai, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo la de mi Mamá, que se encontraba muy ocupada con una llamada en su celular- Tu y Matt, TK y tu, ¡¿son hermanos?!- Dijo totalmente alterado, había tardado un poco en reaccionar, pero gracias a Dios que preguntaba, ya que quería verificar al 100% mi teoría.

TK y Matt se miraron fijamente, y se voltearon hacia Tai -Si- Dijeron al unísono

Tai abrió los ojos como platos, se veía muy chistoso- No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, ustedes dos son como dos gotas de agua (N/A: como ven, Tai ya se volvió poético haha)

Mi Mamá colgó el celular y me miro fijamente-Sora, necesito ir al colegio (mi Mamá es la directora de un colegio donde enseñan el arte del arreglo floral, o como se llama en Japón "Ikebana") a revisar unos papeles, es muy urgente, ¿Quieres acompañarme?- La verdad era que no quería acompañarla, pero acababa de llegar, y no se me hacía muy justo de mi parte no acompañarla, después de no haberla visto por tres días, pero realmente odiaba el Ikebana, y no hallaba la manera de decirle que no.

-Si quiere se puede quedar con migo Sra. Takenouchi- Dijo Tai, al cual le agradecí con una sonrisa, que él me devolvió.

-¿No sería un inconveniente para Yuuko?- Pregunto mi Mamá

-No para nada, ya sabe que a mi Mamá no le causa inconveniente alguno que Sora se quede con nosotros, es básicamente de la familia

-Gracias Tai, y me saludas a Yuuko y a Hikari- Después se volteo hacia donde estaban TK y Matt- adiós Takeru me dio gusto verte, me saludas a Natsuko, y a ti no te conocía- Dijo dirijiendose a Matt

-Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto- Dijo de una manera muy sutil

-Mucho gusto Yamato, soy Sakura, la Mamá de Sora, aunque creo que ya lo sabías, en fin, gracias por ayudar a mi hija- Le dijo sonriendo

-De nada-Le dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa

-Bueno hija, te cuidas, nos vemos en la noche-Dijo mi Mamá volteándose hacia mí.

-Sí, nos vemos- Le conteste mientras veía como salía por la misma puerta por la que entro.

-Yo creo que nosotros también nos vamos- Dijo TK sonriéndome- Adiós Sora, adiós Tai- Nos dijo a ambos con un ademan de despedida, mientras TK y Yamato salían de la habitación. Yamato salió en silencio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ya no lo vería hasta mañana.

Y después caí en cuenta de algo muy importante. Takeru vive en el mismo edifico que yo, ¿No es así? ¡Eso quería decir que Yamato y yo viviríamos en el mismo edificio! Eso ya era demasiado, es decir, podía soportar tenerlo a mi lado durante la escuela, pero poder vivir con él, era un poco más difícil, aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera feliz, de hecho lo estaba, y mucho, y quien sabe, tal vez al vivir en el mismo edificio que él haría que nos conociéramos mejor, y quizás ir construyendo algo de confianza entre los dos, claro que son solo posibilidades.

-Sora, ¿ya te sientes mejor verdad?- Me pregunto, Tai mirándome a los ojos, y sacándome repentinamente de mis pensamientos

-Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor- Le dije con una sonrisa

-Entonces, ya nos podemos ir, ¿no? Sabes que no me gustan los hospitales- En eso tenía razón, Tai no soportaba estar en un hospital, no le gustaban desde ya hace tiempo, gracias a algo que le sucedió a Hikari.

-Si Tai, ya vámonos- Dije apoyándome en su hombro, es cierto, ya me sentía mucho mejor, pero todavía me sentía un poco débil, y no quería volver a desmayarme, ¡es verdad!, me había desmayado, y aun no conocía razón alguna que haya causado mi desmayo, según recordaba si había desayunado, y muy bien, así que por falta de azucares no había sido, pero entonces ¿por qué?

Tai y yo salimos del hospital, pedimos un Taxi, a pesar que el departamento de Tai quedaba muy cerca al hospital, pero yo pienso que temía que me cayera.

Los Yagami para mi son como mi familia, pasó mucha parte de mi tiempo con ellos, y después de 14 años y medio de conocerlos, no creo que sea de menos, me he encariñado mucho con Taichi, Hikari, Yuuko y hasta con Susumu, que era al que menos veía, todos son muy buenas personas.

Llegamos muy rápido a su departamento, y subimos hasta este gracias al elevador, que se usaba solamente en emergencias, y según Tai, esta era una emergencia. Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Hikari muy contenta, al parecer le había ido muy bien en su primer día de clases con novio.

-¡Sora, que bueno que ya estás bien!- Me dijo mi "hermanita" mientras me abrazaba. Si, definitivamente toda la escuela sabia que me había desmayado, y como dijo Takeru, que "El guapísimo chico nuevo" me había salvado, mañana seria un día muy, pero muy largo.

-No fue nada grave Kari- Le dije

-Pero pudo haber sido algo grave si el hermano de TK no te hubiera salvado

-Kari, ¿tu ya sabias que TK tenía un hermano?- Le pregunto Taichi

-Si, TK me había comentado que su hermano se iba a mudar con él, y con su Mamá- Dijo Kari mirando muy seriamente a Tai

-Mmm… Pues Sora y yo lo acabamos de descubrir hoy, ¿verdad Sora?- Dijo Tai mientras me miraba

-Pues, a decir verdad yo ya sabía que Takeru tenía un hermano, me lo dijo el sábado-Le confesé

-¿Entonces yo soy el único que no sabía que Takeru tenía un hermano?

-Mucha gente no lo sabía Tai, pero si te refieres a que eras el único que no lo sabía entre nosotros tres…. Bueno, eso sería un sí- Le dije

-Además, lo importante es que ya lo sabes- Le dijo Hikari

-Bueno, en eso tienen razón- Dijo Tai, sonriendo

-Y tú fuiste el primero en saber que le decían Matt, además de TK, obviamente- Le dije, recordando lo mucho que me confundí cuando empezaron a hablar de un tal Matt, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo es que Yamato le había dicho a Tai que lo llamara Matt, si nunca se habían dirigido la palabra?

-Eso es verdad- Dijo Tai ahora con una sonrisa muy grande

-Oye, y, ¿cómo fue que te lo dijo?- Le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-Pues, cuando tú estabas bien desmayada, comenzamos a hablar, Matt parecía muy tímido, pero logre hacer que me hablara- Dijo con mucho orgullo

-Más bien lo asustaste- Dijo Kari, y ella y yo comenzamos a reír.

Así siguió esa extraña tarde, llena de risas. Siempre me divertía en casa de los Yagami, pero como todas las cosas, esta tarde llego a su fin. Esta vez logre que Tai me dejara ir sola a mi casa, ya que si me acompañaba nos volveríamos a quedar horas hablando, y pues mañana había colegio, y tenía que facilitarle la levantada (ya que siempre se quedaba dormido…), así que salí de la casa Yagami, y me encamine hacia la mía.

Mire el reloj antes de salir, marcaba las 9:05pm y mi Mamá me había dicho que llegaba a mi casa como a las 9, pero las 9 en su mundo son las 10 en el mío, así que no me importo ir retrasada.

Las calles estaban muy solas para cuando salí, me pareció muy raro, ya que normalmente están repletas de personas que se dirigen a destinos muy diversos, pero esta noche no era así, y además de que las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, el ambiente lucia mas tétrico, obscuro, y por un momento me arrepentí de que Taichi no me acompañara, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, y no podía tener miedo, me estaba volviendo paranoica, ¿o qué? Ósea, mi casa quedaba cerquísima de la de Tai, simplemente tenía que caminar más rápido y llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Así que eso hice, comencé a caminar más rápido, pero pare de repente, ya que comenzaba a escuchar como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, a decir verdad no parecía solo una persona, parecían varias, pero cuando voltee para ver si era cierto, no vi a nadie.

-Cálmate Sora, te estás volviendo loca- Me dije a mi misma, y continúe con mi camino, pero volví a escuchar pasos, así que acelere el paso, hasta estar corriendo, pero los pasos que escuchaba también aceleraron, y de la nada salieron dos sombras en frente de mi, grite lo más fuerte que pude, y me voltee, pero atrás de mi había otra sombra, que después pude distinguir que no eran sombras, si no hombres encapuchados, totalmente vestidos de negro. Sentí como si me volviera a desmayar, y de repente otro encapuchado apareció, y golpeo a los otros tres dejándolos inconscientes en el frio cemento, después se me acerco, y comencé a gritar más fuerte, pero pareciera que nadie me escuchaba, me agarro de la cintura y me coloco cuidadosamente en su espalda, y comenzó a correr, a una velocidad sobrehumana.

-¡Deténganlo!- Escuche como gritaba uno de los encapuchados, que anteriormente había estado inconsciente, y los otros dos obedecieron su orden inmediatamente, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, y entonces todo se volvía más y más negro, de nuevo.

* * *

**(1) Aqui en Mexico solimos decir "dar el avión" cuando una persona ignora completamente a otra cuando le estan hablando.**

**Y bien, ¿Que les parecio? Ya saben que todo comentario (Bueno, malo, pesimo, terrible...) es aceptado con los brazos abiertos!**

**No les mentire, la verdad estoy muy orgullosa de mi ya que este es mi capitulo mas largo! Y eso es un gran logro para mi!**

**Bueno, intentare actualizar mas rapido, ya que ahora tengo tiempo gracias a las vacaciones, pero como ya dije INTENTARE, hahaha. Gracias por leer! **

**Agradezco especialmente a Painalli Tlahuilli, jekari, promesse-euphy, Umi-lizs5 y a por haberme dejarme review en el capitulo anterior, gracias a ustedes sigo con este Fic!**

**SoraTakenouchii**


	5. Un Accidente

**Por fin termine este capítulo! Tarde siglos y siglos en el, y todo gracias al tonto bloqueo creativo... buu!! hahaha... pues haber que les parece =D El capítulo esta dedicado a Promesse-Euphy por haber dejado un review en cada uno de los Capitulos, gracias amiga!!**

**Aviso para los que estan leyendo mi otro Fic, Live Your Life: Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, asi que pronto lo publicare! No desesperen!**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, pero el Fic si! Disfruten la lectura XD!**

* * *

Comencé a sentir frio, bastante. Era como si alguien me acabara de lanzar un balde de agua helada, y me comenzara a quemar. Recuerdos empezaron a llenar mi mente, señores encapuchados a mí alrededor, se acercaban más y más y más…

-¡ALÉJENSE!- Grite, cuando por fin abrí los ojos, me encontraba en mi cama, segura ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Si mi memoria no me fallaba yo me encontraba en la espalda de un desconocido, otro encapuchado, pero en vez de estar en un lugar desconocido para mí, me encontraba en mi cama, un lugar que conocía a la perfección, que extraño…

Decidí levantarme para ver si todo estaba en orden. Mi mamá estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo, y la casa tan limpia como siempre, camine hacia la cocina, moría de sed, mire el reloj del microondas, marcaba las 2:30am, todavía era muy de madrugada, y, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en el día no me sentía cansada, no tenia sueño, así que después de haberme servido un gran vaso con agua, me fui a sentar en el gran sillón que siempre me acoge cuando me siento confundida, o triste, y ahora me siento muy pero muy confundida, este día definitivamente había sido el día más extraño en mi corta vida, y si esto me ocurre apenas a mis 15 años, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar después…

Unos grandes ojos chocolates vinieron a mi mente de un momento a otro, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Taichi me hubiera acompañado a mi casa? ¡¿Y si lo hubieran atacado los extraños encapuchados?! Sonreí, por primera vez no me arrepentí por el hecho de que Tai no me acompañó a mi casa, no me hubiera perdonado nunca si algo malo le hubiera pasado por mi culpa. Espero que Tai nunca se entere de lo que paso ayer, ya que si se llega a enterar se sentirá culpable de todo y no quisiera que se llegara a sentir mal por mí, a decir verdad, dudo mucho que si le cuento a alguien, a quien sea, lo que paso me creerían, ya que, siendo sinceros, si alguien llega y te cuenta que unos extraños encapuchados te atacaron, ¿le creerías?

Empecé a sentir unas dolorosas pulsaciones en mi cabeza, eran insoportables, me levante de golpe del cómodo sillón y me puse a buscar algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, me tome dos, pero no sirvieron de nada, pensé que seguramente era dolor a causa del cansancio y me fui a acostar, pero no logre conciliar el sueño, y las pulsaciones seguían y cada vez dolían mas.

No logre pegar un ojo en toda la noche…

El despertador sonó, agradecí por primera vez en mi vida que lo hiciera, ya no aguantaba estar acostada en mi cama intentando dormir en vano, y me levante de golpe. Gracias a Dios las pulsaciones habían cesado, sino seguramente me hubiera vuelto loca por ese dolor tan intenso. Cuando me mire en el espejo no pude evitar asustarme, me veía terrible, tenía unas ojeras que ocupaban casi toda mi cara, y mi cabello, ¡uff! Más despeinado no podía estar, agradecí que nadie me estuviera viendo en ese momento tan humillante, aunque además de lucir peor que el más horrible disfraz en Halloween, lucia muy graciosa y comencé a reírme de mi misma. Empecé a pensar que me estaba volviendo loca, así que mejor me metí a bañar para relajarme un poco, y para ver si de milagro mi aspecto mejoraba algo.

Después de haber salido de la regadera y de haberme vestido, desayune muy bien, ya que no quería volverme a desmayar, aunque la razón de mi desmallo no había sido la falta de azucares, de eso estaba 100% segura.

Salí de mi edificio, aun no llegaban Hikari y Taichi, así que los espere en la entrada. Mire al cielo, estaba muy nublado, seguramente llovería. Continúe así, mirando el cielo un par de minutos más, hasta que sentí un par de ojos clavados en mi espalda, y al voltearme para ver quién me miraba, me sorprendí bastante, pues se trataba de Yamato Ishida, que paso de largo, sin dirigirme ni un simple "hola", pero que mal educado.

Después llego Tai, por fin, pero no venía acompañado de su castaña hermana.

-Hola Tai- Le salude alegremente

-Hola Sora- Dijo algo serio, raro en el que la mayoría del tiempo tiene pintada en su cara una gran (y muy linda) sonrisa, y al fijarme bien, me percate que tenía unas grandes ojeras, casi del tamaño de las que tenía yo. Y, de nuevo, comencé a reír como una loca- Sora, ¿de qué te ríes?- Dijo recuperando su sonrisa

-De nada- Le respondí riendo.

-Vamos dime- Dijo comenzando a hacerme cosquillas, provocándome el doble de risa- Esta bien, haha, te diré, haha, pero para- Dije algo desesperada- Es que, los dos tenemos unas ojeras monumentales- Le dije cuando al fin dejo de hacerme cosquillas

-¡Es verdad!- Me respondió mirándome a mis ojos, y comenzando a reír

-¿Y Kari?- Le pregunte cuando recordé que mi joven amiga no se encontraba con su hermano

-Se fue con Takeru- Dijo serio por segunda vez. Me arrepentí de haberle borrado la sonrisa del rostro. Volteo su mirada hacia el cielo y me pregunto-¿Cómo llegaste anoche?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Agradecí que Tai no me estuviera mirando, ya que seguramente hubiera sospechado que algo malo sucedió anoche- Bien- Le mentí

-Que bueno- Dijo mirando nuevamente mis ojos, y recuperando su sonrisa

-Ya vámonos a la escuela, se hace tarde- Dije rezando por que en el camino al IOAC no volviera a tocar el tema de cómo llegue a mi casa anoche.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el momento en que toque el piso de la escuela, todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Al principio creí que miraban a Tai, al fin y al cabo el es el capital de Futbol de la escuela, y es muy popular, pero después comprendí que no iban dirigidas a él, sino a mí. No entendí porque me miraban. Camine muy confundida, cuando un brazo me jalo hacia una esquina, de momento me asuste, pero cuando vi quien había hecho esa acción, me tranquilice.

-Mimi, ¿qué haces?- Le pregunte muy confundida a mi oji-miel amiga.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Sora- Dijo con un falso enojo en su voz, al cual respondí con la mirada de "dime la verdad"- Bueno, la verdad es que- ¡Lo sabia! Esa mirada siempre funciona- Quería que me dijeras si un rumor que escuche era cierto- Mimi volteo su mirada hacia el suelo- ¿Es verdad que Yamato Ishida y tu son algo más que amigos? Tú sabes, algo así como novios- Abrí mis ojos como platos. Para empezar, ¿Cómo es que Mimi sabia de la existencia de Yamato si apenas había entrado a la escuela ayer?, segundo y bueno, último ¡¿Cómo que novios?! Soportaba que pensaran que era novia de Taichi, al fin y al cabo somos como dedo y uña, ¡Pero que pensaran que era novia de alguien a quien apenas conocía! Eso sí que no lo soportaba. Estaba a punto de descargar mi enojo en Mimi, pero no era su culpa, además de que es de mis mejores amigas. Así que respire profundamente antes de contestarle la pregunta que acababa de revolver completamente mi mente.

-No- Respondí, simple y sencillamente

-Mimi, ya vente, las clases están a punto de empezar- Dijo interrumpiendo un chico pelirrojo de mirada obscura, Koushiro Izumi, o como le decimos la mayoría, Izzy. Izzy es parte de la bolita de amigos que conformamos Tai, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Daisuke, Ken, El Superior Joe, Iori, Mimi y yo, pero además de ser nuestro muy buen amigo, ¡es un genio cibernético! El director de la escuela lo ve como el tesoro escolar, y lo llama Bill Gates 2°, aunque eso a Izzy no le causa gracia. Izzy la mayoría del tiempo, si no es que siempre, trae consigo su laptop, una Pineapple amarilla, y me sorprendió mucho verlo, ¡sin ella! Un milagro, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho que, ¡Mimi se sonrojara cuando apareció! Sonreí ante ese hecho, la verdad no pensé jamás que Mimi terminara con alguien como Kou, pero ahora que lo pensaba, eran como dos polos opuestos, y estos se atraen, ¿No es así?

-Es verdad, no quiero tener un castigo por llegar tarde, hoy tengo práctica de tennis y no puedo faltar- Le dije a mis amigos como señal de despedida, mientras me dirigía hacia mi salón.

Llegue corriendo al salón, en serio se me hacia tarde. Abrí la puerta, y gracias a Dios, el profesor no había llegado, al parecer el día de hoy la suerte me sonreía, camine hacia mi lugar con las miradas de todos en mi, comencé a sentirme muy incómoda, ya que las miradas no precisamente "amigables" y mucho menos en las niñas, y la mirada de Mitsuko Kasimi definitivamente era la peor.

Me senté en mi asiento y voltee hacia mi izquierda, y para mi sorpresa, el asiento estaba vacío. ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Si yo vi a Yamato salir del edificio, y según yo, se encaminaba hacia la escuela, pero como saber su destino, si ni siquiera me dirigió un hola, ese "grosero salvador niñas torpes que se desmayan sin razón alguna".

-Al parecer Mimi te entretuvo mucho- Dijo Tai haciendo que me volteara para mirarlo.

-Sí, y te aseguro que no tienes idea de la ridiculez que me pregunto- Le dije sinceramente- Te cuento en el descanso- Dije volteándome al frente, ya que el Profesor Yamanashi ya había entrado al salón. Apenas se cerró la puerta y unos puños se escucharon, alguien tocaba la puerta, se trataba del dueño del asiento a mi izquierda.

-Disculpe la tardanza Profesor- Dijo Yamato

-Solo porque es la primera vez que llega tarde señor Ishida, hare de cuenta que no paso nada- Le respondió con una cara seria que se convirtió en una sonrisita. Así era el Profesor Yamanashi, no podía estar serio por más de un minuto.

Yamato camino seriamente hacia su asiento, y para mi sorpresa, también tenía unas grandes ojeras, pero, las de él se notaban más que las mías, o que las de Tai, ya que su piel es extremadamente blanca, incluso más que la piel de Mimi, que creía que era la piel más blanca de este mundo, claramente me encontraba en un error.

-Vaya Matt, tarde en tu segundo día, ¡ni yo llegue tarde en mi segundo día!- Dijo Tai alegre-¿Acaso quieres romper mi record?- Dijo con voz retadora, la cual ocasiono que Yamato sonriera

-No creo que eso sea posible- Le respondió Yamato aún sonriente. Era mi imaginación, o Tai y Matt, o bueno Yamato, se llevaban muy bien, pareciera que ya se conocían de años, y estaba segura que no se conocían, Tai ya me habría contado.

-Todos abran sus libros de Matemáticas en la página #112- Dijo el Profesor Yamanashi, como era normal, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Sonó el timbre para salir al recreo, lo que era sinónimo de contarle a Tai la absurda pregunta que me había hecho cierta castaña en la mañana.

-¿Me vas a contar que fue lo que te preguntó Mimi?- Me dijo Tai sonriente- Debió haber sido algo grave, porque no todo hace que "Miss Perfecta Takenouchi" llegue tarde- dijo muy burlescamente, a lo cual le respondí con un pequeño empujón.

-Me pregunto algo realmente ridículo Tai- Le dije algo seria

-No importa, cuenta, cuenta- Dijo Tai muy animado, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que está esperando que su mamá le cuente un cuento para dormir.

-Me pregunto que si era novia de Yamato, ¿puedes creerlo?- Le dije sonriente, ya que al escucharme decirlo me percate que realmente era algo sin sentido. Tai no se lo tomo muy gracioso que digamos, más bien parecía muy serio, se veía pensativo, y como esa faceta de Taichi nunca me ha agradado del todo, decidí cambiar de tema-Oye Tai, tu y Yamato si que se llevan bien, parece ser que eres el único que le puede sacar una sonrisita

-Sí-Respondió con la sonrisa que tanto me gusta- tú sabes que mi deber es hacer feliz a la gente- Dijo con tono orgulloso

-Si claro "Mr. Simpatía"- Le dije riendo, y adelantándome a la mesa donde se encontraban todos nuestros amigos. Me di cuenta que había una persona que jamás se había sentado con nosotros, más sin embargo ya conocía, esta persona se encontraba sentada en una esquina, con la mirada perdida, parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, esa persona era Yamato.

El recreo pasó muy rápido, tal vez demasiado, pero ¿qué se puede hacer? Cuando uno disfruta del momento, el tiempo se pasa volando. Así que todos nos fuimos dirigiendo a nuestros respectivos salones (N/A: en el capitulo anterior no tuvieron recreo porque Sora se desmallo en ese momento, perdón por no haberlo explicado XD).

Las clases continuaron muy normales, hasta que la señorita Onimoto, la secretaria del director, de unos 36 años alta, delgada, cabello castaño, ojos negros, con lentes, interrumpió la clase dándole un pequeño papel al Profesor Yamanashi.

-Taichi, Yamato sigan a la señorita Onimoto- Dijo el Profesor, con una mirada, que parecía asustada. Los mencionados se levantaron, e hicieron caso a la orden, pude notar que la mirada de Yamato seguía fría, como concentrado, en cambio la de Tai parecía muy confundida, tal vez demasiado.

Las horas pasaban, y ninguno de los dos había regresado. Cuando terminaron las clases, decidí dirigirme a mi casa para comer, y recoger las cosas necesarias para mi practica de tennis, estaba dispuesta a caminar sola, aunque la idea no me llamaba mucho la atención, debido a lo de anoche, pero no me podía mostrar paranoica toda la vida por un suceso que termino bien. Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, pero una voz causo que me parara de golpe.

-Sora, espérame- Me voltee para encontrarme con una persona a la cual le tengo mucho aprecio.-Gracias- Dijo Takeru con una sonrisa llena de felicidad

-De nada- Le dije sonriendo

-¿Te diriges a tu departamento?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-También, ¿te puedo acompañar?- Me pregunto a pesar de que la respuesta era un poco obvia.

-Claro-Le dije- De hecho si quieres puedes comer con migo, mi mamá seguro sigue en la florería- Le propuse suponiendo que la mamá de Takeru seguía en su oficina, ya que siendo madre soltera tiene que trabajar bastante.

-Si gracias- Me dijo- Oye, ¿no viste a mi hermano? Lo estuve buscando en la salida- Dijo pensativo

-No, no lo vi- Le respondí sinceramente- De hecho no lo he visto desde que el director los llamo- Dije un poco perdida

-¿Los?- Me pregunto extrañado el rubio menor

-Si, a Taichi y a Yamato, la verdad no tengo idea de para que los querría, pero lo que fuera debió haber sido importante, ya que los llamo un poco después del recreo, y hasta ahora, no han vuelto-Takeru no me respondió, parecía muy hundido en sus pensamientos, y así siguió hasta que llegamos a la entrada de mi apartamento, y que sorpresa me lleve al ver que mi mamá ya estaba en casa-Hola mamá-Le dije sonriendo

-Hola señora Takenouchi-Saludo amablemente Takeru

-Hola hija, hola Takeru- Nos respondió-¿Te quedas a comer Takeru?-Le pregunto a mi joven amigo, quien a pesar de su corta edad, es muy alto.

-Gracias-Le contesto haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-En un momento esta a comida- Informo mi mamá

-Está bien- Le dije

Takeru y yo nos sentamos en un sillón, mientras nos poníamos al tanto de nuestras vidas.

-Dime TK, ¿Cómo te va con Kari?-Le pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa, y gracias a la pregunta, este se sonrojo inmediatamente

-Bien- Dijo desviando la mirada de mis ojos- La verdad Sora estoy muy feliz, y no me habría atrevido a declarármele si no me dabas los ánimos, gracias- Dijo totalmente rojo

-De nada, pero por favor que Kari nunca se entere de que yo fui la Cupido entre ustedes- Le dije recordando lo que le había dicho a Hikari. TK volteo a verme extrañado ante mi petición- No preguntes- Le dije sonriendo

Mi mamá nos aviso que la comida ya estaba lista, así que comimos arroz al curry, y no les mentiré, la verdad estaba delicioso, y lo disfrute bastante, ya que son raras las veces que mi mamá cocina. Cuando terminamos de comer Takeru se quedo un momento más para platicar, y después se fue. Mi mamá se fue casi al mismo tiempo que mi amigo, así que en cuanto me quede sola me puse mi ropa deportiva y agarre mi raqueta, y en seguida me dirigí a mi clase de tennis.

Practico tennis en el centro deportivo de Odaiba, o el CEDEO, como le decimos la mayoría, el mismo lugar donde Hikari practica Gimnasia, Taichi, Daisuke y Ken Futbol, Takeru Basquetbol, Iori Kendo, y Mimi Porra.

No tarde más de 10 minutos en llegar al CEDEO, el lugar ya está un poco viejo, pero aun así las canchas se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, gracias a las constantes remodelaciones. En cuanto llegue me dirigí a las canchas de tennis, para empezar con mí con mi entrenamiento, el cual me ayuda a despejar mi mente, y eso era exactamente lo que quería, ya que me era inevitable no pensar en donde estarían Yamato y Taichi, no era normal que alguien se tardara tanto tiempo con el Director.

Pase por el campo de futbol, y no pude evitar echarle un vistazo, haber si de casualidad se encontraba mi mejor amigo en el, y como me lo temía, Tai no estaba ahí, lo que quería decir que todavía no regresaba.

Cuando llegue a las canchas mi entrenadora ya se encontraba esperándome, algo extraño, ya que la mayoría de las veces yo era la que la tenía que esperar.

-¿Por qué tarde Takenouchi?- Me pregunto en tono de regaño mi entrenadora, Ruki Makino, de unos 25 años, pelirroja, de una dura mirada color violeta, delgada.

-Perdón Ruki-Le dije sinceramente. A pesar de que Ruki es mi entrenadora, nos llevamos muy bien, al igual que Taichi con su entrenador, Ryo Akiyama.

-Te la paso solamente por que suceden raras veces, pero a la próxima vez no te salvas, ¿Ok?

-Ok –Le dije sacando mi raqueta de su estuche. Me prepare para sacar, pero me detuve cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, pero al voltearme no había nadie, así que simplemente saque, empezando con el partido. El juego estaba parejo, Ruki es realmente buena, pero gracias a lo que me ha enseñado, he podido ganarle un par de veces.

Estaba a punto de regresarle un tiro que me lanzo, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me empujaba muy fuerte, y al caer me golpee fuertemente en la cabeza, pero por alguna razón a pesar del duro golpe no quede inconsciente, aunque como deseaba que si lo estuviera. Sentí como sangre proveniente de mi cabeza se resbalaba por mi cara. Lo que paso después ocurrió muy rápido, vi la cara horrorizada de Rika mientras corría hacia donde me encontraba, también vi una especie de reflejo corriendo en el techo del gimnasio, el cual se encuentra al lado de las canchas de tennis, y al mismo tiempo sentí por mis venas una sensación muy extraña, era dolorosa, pero al mismo hacia que me sintiera con una gran fuerza, que no era exactamente física.

No entendí como fue que sucedió mi caída, pero de algo si estaba segura, alguien me quería hacer daño, ¿Cómo lo sé? Lo sé porque no es normal que primero me hubiera desmayado, después que haya sufrido un ataque de unos encapuchados muy misteriosos, y finalmente esto, una dura caída, provocada por un empujón, que había causado, quien sabe quien, ¿un fantasma quizá? Definitivamente algo muy raro estaba sucediendo en mi vida.

* * *

**Y bien?? Como estubo?? Ya saben que todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos!**

**Jaja, cada vez más misterios se van abriendo! Y yo sigo sin explicar nada.. jajaja, tranquilos, todo se ira descubriendo poco a poco! Ademas, yo creo que ya varios tienen sus ideas de que es lo que puede estar sucediendo! A si! En este capi hubo un poco de Mishiro! Aww me encanta esa parejita, pero igual que Takari sera un segundo plano... Y para los amantes del Sorato, no se preocupen, mas adelante habrá! Al igual que habrá un poco mas de TaiOra!**

**Trataré no ser atacada por el monstruo que quita la cretividad para poder actualizar más rápido! hahaha**

**Muchisimas gracias a: Umi-lisz5, jekari, promesse-euphy, Lilia Takarai, dark-fallen-angel91, Black Sweet, Takaishi Takeru, Juri di Lammermoor y a ANGELA SORATOMANIA por sus reviews! Sin su apoyo no seguiria con mi fic! **


	6. Las Tres Llamadas

**Solo una cosa.... I'm Back:)**

**Este Capi va dedicado a Patroclo! Enjoy it my friend :3**

**Disclaimer: No lo he aceptado aun pero.... Digimon no me pertenece, y sus personajes! Tampoco -.-**

* * *

De nuevo en el mismo sitio, aquel lugar que ya había visitado por segunda vez en menos de una semana. Esto se estaba volviendo serio, si seguía con estos constantes "accidentes", probablemente me volvería cliente consentido de este hospital, y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería.

Me acababan de vendar la cabeza, que había dejado de sangrar desde ya hacía tiempo, y ya no me dolía en lo absoluto, seguramente a causa de los varios analgésicos que me habían dado, o a la extraña sensación que había sentido en mis venas, la cual había sido realmente rara…

-¿Cómo te sientes Takenouchi?-Me pregunto Ruki, que aunque no lo demostraba, se notaba en su voz la preocupación.

-Ya mejor-Le dije mientras me levantaba de la incómoda camilla del hospital, y caminaba hacia mi ruda entrenadora-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-Le pregunte a una de las enfermeras que estaban en la habitación, en un tono algo desesperado, pero, ¿Qué querían? ¿Que estuviera muy emocionada de quedarme más tiempo en el hospital?

-¿Segura que ya te sientes bien?-Me pregunto no muy segura la enfermera, a lo que asentí con brusco movimiento de cabeza, el cual me dolió un poco, pero intente esconder mi dolor. En verdad anhelaba salir del hospital, además estaba muy preocupada por Tai, y aunque apenas lo conocía, también estaba preocupada por Yamato. Y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que su ausencia se debía debido a mí, ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, pero esa sensación me agobiaba-Entonces ya te puedes ir-Me dijo con una sonrisa muy amigable-Pero cuídate-Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Aja-Le respondí feliz. Esperaba realmente que me cuidara, supongo que la enfermera también estaba algo harta de tenerme en el hospital, pero, no era mi culpa, de eso estaba segura. Definitivamente alguien me estaba jugando una "bromita" causándome los accidentes, claro que eso no explicaba mi desmayo, ni tampoco el ataque de los encapuchados de la otra noche, y tal vez no tenía ni una prueba, pero no era posible que todo fuera un accidente… Estamos de acuerdo ¿no?

-Bueno, vámonos Takenouchi, te llevare a tu casa-Me dijo Ruki. En serio le agradecía de todo corazón su ayuda, si que se había portado muy bien con migo, y eso era algo que le debía agradecer, probablemente aguantándome la burla de ella con Ryo, por no se…. Una semana quizás…

-Si-Le respondí encaminándome junto con ella hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, el cual se encontraba prácticamente vacío.

No tardamos en llegar al estacionamiento, y de inmediato me subí al carro de mi entrenadora y nos pusimos en camino al edificio departamental donde vivo. Creí que llegaríamos en, fácil, 5 minutos, pero gracias a un gran tráfico, nos atascamos. ¡Genial! Solo eso me faltaba, que por el trafico no pudiera llegar a mi casa, ya era legal, esta no era mi semana, y por si no fuera poco, no podía dejar mi mente en blanco, pues en ella no habían más que preocupaciones, y no eran necesariamente preocupaciones sobre cuál sería el siguiente "accidente" que tendría, no, más bien estaba preocupada por mis amigos, ansiaba ya llegar a mi casa e intentar comunicarme con mi amigo de pelos alborotados, y, ¿Por qué no? También con Yamato.

-¡Esos tontos no dejan pasar!- Grito de repente Ruki, muy molesta a decir verdad, y bueno, no la culpaba, pues una gran camioneta negra se nos cruzo, justo cuando íbamos a dar vuelta, para llegar a mi departamento.

Fije mi vista en aquella camioneta, jamás había visto una camioneta así, y, la verdad se veía sospechosa. Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que veía, en la gran camioneta pude distinguir, en una de las ventanas, una cabellera alborotada, al lado de una cabellera dorada, y bueno, ambas cabelleras eran imposibles de confundir, definitivamente se trataba de Taichi, y de Yamato.

Ruki volteo a verme y pues, mi entrenadora me conocía demasiado bien, y la pelirroja no dudo en preguntarme-¿Takenouchi, te sientes bien?

-Etto… Si, si Ruki, tú no te preocupes-Le dije con la sonrisa más convincente que pude crear, pues la verdad es que no me sentía bien. ¿Qué rayos estarían haciendo ese par en una camioneta tan sospechosa? Algo no muy bueno, eso era seguro, y le habría dicho la verdad a Ruki si no fuera porque la camioneta ya se había ido, no había rastro de ella, y no había caso en preocuparla, digo ¿Para qué? Para hacerla sentir mal por no haberlos visto, y sentirse en la necesidad de perseguir tal monstruo negro, no gracias.

-Bueno Takenouchi, cuídate por lo que más quieras, y te has salvado de tu entrenamiento por, por lo menos dos semanas, suertudota-Dijo Ruki cuando al fin paramos en frente de mi edificio residencial, sonriéndome.

-Si Ruki-Dije con una ligera sonrisa-Gracias por todo, en serio te lo agradezco-Dije sinceramente, pues Ruki no tenía por qué haberme acompañado ni al hospital, ni a mi casa, pero lo hizo, y realmente se lo agradecía.

-Si bueno, ya me voy, que tengo un par de cosas pendientes-Dijo con la mirada un poco perdida, lo que me hizo sospechar una cosa… Pero me aguante las ganas de decírselo, pues me había prometido a mi misma que no la molestaría con Ryo.

-Está bien, que te diviertas-Le dije guiñándole un ojo, y pude notar como la cara Ruki tomaba un ligero tono carmesí, reí un poco antes de girarme y así, poder entrar al lobby de mi hogar.

Entre a mi departamento, y justo como me lo imaginaba, estaba vacío, y lo agradecía, pues quería echarme a gritar, y a llorar, me encontraba demasiado confundida y estresada, y es que, nada de lo que me estaba pasando tenía sentido alguno, y como yo soy de esas personas que no aceptan un "no" por respuesta, pues tenía que encontrar respuesta a todo lo que me estaba pasando, pero por más que pensaba y buscaba posibilidades de lo que podía estar ocurriendo en mi vida no encontraba nada.

Cansada, salí al pequeño balcón de mi departamento, quería tomar un poco de aire, despejar la mente y admirar el paisaje que me rodeaba, y es que ya hacía bastante que no lo hacía, y no sabía porque, ya que el paisaje que tenía en frente de mis narices era muy hermoso, Odaiba era realmente hermoso. Pude apreciar como los carros avanzaban uno tras otro sin descansar, uno que otro perro que feliz, era paseado por su dueño, muchísimos peatones en todas las calles, también vi a varios adolescentes besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, y pues, con todo lo que me estaba pasándome, ya no sabía si es que existía un mañana para mi…

Sentí pequeñas gotas derramándose por mi cara, lleve mi mano derecha a mi cara para poder limpiarlas, pero no paraban, era increíble como el simple hecho de pensar en la muerte me podía causar tanto llanto, ¡Y ni sabia porque! Yo siempre eh sido del tipo de personas que ven la muerte como algo natural, que puede llegar en cualquier momento, y tal vez eso se debiera a que mi papá murió cuando apenas tenía unos meses de nacida, y para que no me sintiera mal por ello, mi mamá me ayudo, desde pequeña, a entender que ese momento nos llega a todos en cualquier instante, pero ya que me ponía a analizarlo, me di cuenta que con tantas cosas que me estaban pasando era más probable que mi "fin" llegara…

No quería seguir llorando así que me encamine con mi querido sillón a ver televisión un rato.

-¡Yamato!-De la nada grite su nombre, al parecer ya había encontrado la pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas, estos continuos accidentes empezaron desde mi choque con el rubio, antes de eso todo en mi vida era normal, pero, como era posible que el rubio tuviera la culpa de ello, eso sería culparlo sin argumentos, y no tenía sentido hacerlo, además de que él mismo me salvo de estrellarme contra el suelo, pero estaba segura que, desde nuestro encuentro en el aeropuerto todo había comenzado.

En eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar, algo que hizo que me asustara un poco.

-Moshi moshi- dije, esperando respuesta al otro lado de la línea, pero nadie me contesto, cosa que me extraño, pero supuse que tal vez no me habían escuchado así que insistí en mi saludo y dije-¿Moshi Moshi?-Un poco más fuerte, pero no sucedió nada, y dándome por vencida, colgué.

Volví a concentrarme en la televisión, pero el teléfono sonó por segunda vez.

-¿¿Moshi Moshi??-Nada, de nuevo no se escuchaba nada, lo único que pude distinguir fue una extraña respiración al otro lado de la línea, algo que me asusto más, y esta vez no salude dos veces, simplemente colgué. Esta vez supuse que algo raro estaba sucediendo con la línea de mi teléfono y por lo tanto no se escuchaba muy bien, así que mire la televisión, pero sin poder concentrarme en lo absoluto.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, eso ya era suficiente, pero lo conteste.

-Moshi...-Antes de poder completar lo que iba a decir se escucho una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Takenouchi Sora…-Se escucho la misma respiración que hacía unos momentos, yo seguía esperando a que continuara hablando quienquiera que fuera el que estaba del otro lado de la línea, pero no sucedía nada.

-¿Si?-Le dije esperando respuesta, estaba asustada, si, y mucho, pero por alguna razón quería escuchar lo que me fuera a decir.

-Lo que te ha estado pasando no ha sido nada, antes de tu dieciseisavo amanecer todo habrá llegado a su fin…-La persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea empezó a reír de manera descontrolada, como si se tratara de un loco maniático, cosa que me asusto aun más, además de que lo que me dijo no había sido lo más lindo del mundo, que digamos-A su fin-Seguía diciendo entre su loca risa, y sentía como si mi mano se controlara sola, pues aunque intentaba aventar el teléfono lejos, no podía-¡Tu morirás muy pronto!-La risa aumento de volumen-Y sufrirás, muchísimo-Rió aun más, yo empecé a llorar, realmente estaba asustada, y quería colgar, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba, no podía-¡¡Y nunca podrás salvar a tu pobre mundo!! Ni tú, ni esa estúpida organización, ¡¡¡Todos están perdidos!!!-Y finalmente, colgó, para que después todas las luces de mi casa se apagarán, y el televisor explotara.

Solté el teléfono, y cuidadosamente me senté en el suelo, mi cabeza me empezó a doler bastante, y las lágrimas seguían ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Quién había sido ese sujeto? Nada tenía sentido ¿Cómo que mi mundo?.. No entendía nada, y me canse de ello, así que salí de mi casa, bien sabía que no era la mejor idea del mundo pero era mucho mejor que quedarme llorando en el suelo.

Agarré mi impermeable, pues la lluvia había empezado a caer con fuerza, y salí con velocidad de mi casa. Quería platicarle a alguien todo lo que me había sucedido, pero ¿a quién podía acudir? Seguramente nadie me creería, ni siquiera Taichi.

La lluvia se hizo más poderosa, hasta unos cuantos rayos cayeron con fuerza del negro cielo, parecía que todo estaba planeado, la extraña llamada, que se fuera la luz, que empezara a llover, en verdad nada era normal, y más asustada no podía estar, y si antes caminaba con velocidad, ahora corría, tenía que encontrar a alguien a quien fuera.

Cuando mi aliento no podía más, pare. Y miré a mí alrededor-¡Mierda!-Grité con fuerza, pues estaba más que pérdida, y en eso, escuche pasos detrás de mí, sentí como mis sentidos se congelaban, no podía ni moverme, ni gritar, ni nada, y lo peor era que estaban cada vez más cerca, podía sentirlo, y como si de un milagro se tratase, cuando escuchaba más cerca los pasos, mis piernas me respondieron, y corrí como jamás lo había hecho, de nuevo sentía esa sensación de poder en mis venas, y al correr contra la lluvia me sentía bien y libre, con adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo, pero también pude sentir como los pasos se apresuraban, y este Déjà Vu no era divertido. A lo lejos pude divisar un pequeño corredor, algo que parecía perfecto, y justo cuando iba a entrar en él, sentí que me alcanzaban esos malditos pasos-¡Déjenme en paz!- Grite a los cuatro vientos, ya no podía más, el poder que había sentido antes parecía que ya se había extinto, y ahora me faltaba aire, no podía respirar, y estaba más que cansada. En eso escuché una voz con preocupación a mi lado.

-¿Señorita Takenouchi?-Voltee a ver quién era quién me llamaba, y sentí que el alma se me regresaba al cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que el profesor Yamanashi era quien me llamaba, y al verlo, pude notar que se le veía muy preocupado, y se acerco velozmente a donde yo me encontraba, para así invitarme a pasar a su casa. Me voltee rápidamente al lugar donde me encontraba antes, y, díganme loca, pero juro que vi a cuatro encapuchados corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía.

Entre a la casa de mi tutor, una pequeña casa de típico estilo japonés, un lugar bastante acogedor y con una temperatura muy agradable, el señor me invito a tomar asiento en su pequeña sala y me tapo con una cálida sabana, para después ofrecerme una taza de té caliente, la cual acepté agradecida, pues me acababa de percatar que me estaba congelando.

-Muchas Gracias señor Yamanashi-Le dije mientras daba el primer sorbo a mi té.

-No hay de que-Dijo sonriente mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí-Y, ¿puedo saber que hacías por estos rumbos a estas horas de la noche?-¿Noche? Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 9:30 pm, la tarde se había pasado volando, pero no de la mejor manera que digamos.

-Pues…-Intente pensar en la mejor excusa que pudiera explicar su pregunta, pues obviamente no le podía decir la verdad-Estaba muy estresada y decidí salir a correr, para despejar la mente-Le dije mirando mi taza de té, no me sentía mal por decirle eso, pues no era una mentira.

-Oh, ya veo…-Dijo con voz preocupada-¿Y ya se siente mejor?-Dijo mirándome con preocupación.

-¡Si, si! Usted no se preocupe-Mentí, pues la verdad era que me sentía pésimo. Estaba cansada, estresada, preocupada y triste, y si, todo a la vez.

-¿Segura?-Dijo notando que le mentía.

-Absolutamente-Dije sonriéndole, y agradeciéndole pues acepto mi pobre y falsa respuesta, entendiendo que no quería hablar del tema, al menos que con él no lo quería hacer.

Me quedé en casa de mi Tutor unos cuantos minutos más, pude terminarme en paz mi taza de té y también pude aprender un poco más sobre mi maestro, me platicó que tiene dos hijos, uno es un gran basquetbolista y otro un abogado, también que su esposa es una gran repostera, y que se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, y que él antes era un excelente tenista, más que por una lesión que sufrió en su rodilla, lo tuvo que abandonar, aunque se tratase de su pasión.

Después de haber platicado con él, me levanté y le agradecí por la taza de té y por haberme recibido.

-Sora, ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar ir a tu casa sola? Yo te llevo con gusto-Dijo levantándose con migo. No podía estar más agradecida con él, y al parecer Hiro, cómo me pidió que lo llamara, también se había dado cuenta que estaba más que perdida.

-¿En verdad?-Pregunté sonriente.

-Claro, además de que eres de mis mejores estudiantes me caes muy bien-Dijo amablemente, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Así que me subí al carro del señor Yamanashi, y le di las direcciones para poder llegar al edificio donde vivo, aunque a decir verdad, nos costó un poco de trabajo poder llegar, ya que, recordemos que estaba un "poco" perdida, pero lo importante es que, después de haber dado muchas vueltas, y haber pasado muchas veces por los mismos sitios, llegamos, y apenada, me despedí de él.

-Nos vemos mañana Hiro-le dije moviendo la mano como señal de despedida- Y de nuevo gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué, y si nos vemos en la escuela-Dijo sonriente, como siempre- Eso sí, espero que hallas hecho la tarea- ¿Tarea? ¿Teníamos tarea? Puse una cara seria y pensativa, pues realmente no recordaba haber tenido tarea. Mi tutor comenzó a reír al ver mi reacción-Hay Sora, no había tarea, era una pequeña broma-Dijo riendo, contagiándome a mí también.

-Oh, menos mal-Dije sonriente, mientras miraba como su carro se alejaba.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con algo, o más bien alguien sentado en el Lobby. Era Yamato, lo pude reconocer inmediatamente. Y, cómo si se tratará de una fuerza magnética, me encamine hacia donde estaba sentado, y pude ver que leía tranquilamente, más, cuando me acerque totalmente a su lugar, me ignoro.

-¡Yamato!-Le dije, más no hubo respuesta de su parte- ¿Dónde estaban Taichi y tú? Estaba demasiado preocupada por ambos-De nuevo, nada, ni me volteo a ver, ni nada- En serio se tardaron ¡la vida! Y no era la única preocupada, también Takeru lo estaba, de hecho fue a comer conmigo, y…

-Sora-Me dijo secamente- En serio no me importa nada de lo que me estás diciendo, así que, por favor, ¿me podrías dejar en paz?-Dijo mientras cerraba su libro. En su voz pude notar una clara desesperación, y yo simplemente no podía entender por qué se portaba tan mal conmigo, era como si yo le hubiera hecho algo terrible, y el chico me tuviera rencor, o algo parecido, así que, dejé de hacerme la buena gente y le respondí.

-¿Sabes qué? No logró entender por qué te portas tan mal junto a mí, yo no te eh hecho nada malo, y tú te comportas de una manera sumamente grosera, y no tienes razón alguna de tratarme así, y yo ya estoy cansada-Le dije molesta, pero no tanto como la cara de Yamato al terminar de hablar, me miró con los ojos más penetrantes que había visto jamás.

-Entonces, ¿quieres saber la verdad?-Dijo mientras se paraba, y pude darme cuenta de que el chico era mucho más alto que yo-¿Quieres saber porque me comporto así contigo?-Dijo realmente molesto, pero ya había tenido un día demasiado difícil, así que no me acobarde.

-Así es-Le dije secamente, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos.

-Bueno, te diré-Dijo indiferente-Te trato grosera e indiferentemente porque, por tu culpa, mi papá murió, ¿Feliz?-Dijo mientras muy molesto, agarraba su libro y se daba la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su departamento.

Me senté en donde anteriormente se había sentado él. Ahora me decía que gracias a mi, su padre había muerto. De nuevo me dolía la cabeza, sentía que si una cosa más le entraba iba a explotar, y es que, nada de lo que me había sucedido en este largo día tenía sentido, absolutamente nada. Y, no quería ni ponerme a pensar en que, tan solo faltaban 6 días para que tuviera dieciséis…

* * *

**Al fin, al fin al fin!!! No saben cuanto trabajo me costo escribir este capitulo!! Y la verdad, no creo que me halla quedado tan feito... o si? hahhaha Llevaba escribiendolo como desde hace tres meses! No es broma! hahah pero bueno...**

**Diganme que les parecio mediante un REVIEW:) Y si... perdon por la tardanza... espero halla valido la pena!**

**Oh! y por supuesto un grato agradecimiento a holaquehola, Umi-lizs5, jekari, Black Sweet, Juri di Lammermoor, dark-fallen-angel91, Lilia Takarai, joagirl, TakaishiTakeru23, ZoeXiaoyu, Mizh-n-Rozh y a patroclo por sus cálidos comentarios! Yo los amo *-***


End file.
